Like That
by MingoGirl
Summary: Sam and Jessica meet at a party and end up going home together.


**Alight, so I'm going to give Supernatural fanfic a shot! I'm currently caught up, but I wanted my first one to be season one. This is a Sam and Jes based on the chorus of Like That by Jack and Jack ft. Skate. I don't own anything! Since we never really got a full backstory for Jessica, I just made it go along with the song.**

**Warnings/additional notes: Neither Sam nor Jes were drunk during the events of this story, and there will be semi-detailed (shameless) smut, which is implied in the rating. Please use your own discretion when reading this and don't send me flames. You've been warned. **

Sam peered around the smoky, overcrowded pub that he was in. It was the first party he had attended since beginning at Stanford, and so far he found it rather lacking. It was a Halloween party that he hadn't particularly wanted to attend in the first place, but his friend Ben had talked him into it, costume and all. He was sitting in a corner sipping on a glass of ice water, dressed as a doctor and wanting to go back to his dorm and get a few hours of studying in before his roommate came home, drunk as the day was long.

"Sam!" Ben cried as he wobbled over to the table his friend was sulking at. "Why are you over here being a wallflower? Have some fun!"

"I think I'm going to head back to my room," Sam responded dully. "I've got a test next week that I need to study for."

Ben waved him off. "It's Halloween! Loosen up! Find some girl to take home!"

Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'll pass," he said dryly. "I don't want a one-night stand that ends in shame and genital herpes."

"Dude, that's why you use a rubber."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm getting out of here." Before he could do more than stand up, a young girl in a nurses costume walked up next to Ben.

Immediately Sam was star struck. This had to be the most beautiful woman he had seen in his nineteen years. She had curly blonde hair, pouty lips, and the most amazing amber-green eyes he had even seen. He was so caught up in staring at the gorgeous young woman that had suddenly graced him with her presence that he failed to realize that she was speaking until he noticed her looking at him expectantly, her hypnotic eyes locked on his face and her full lips curled up into a smile.

"What?" he said rather brilliantly.

The woman's smile grew. "I asked what your name was, since your nametag is apparently missing."

Sam glanced down at his costume and noticed that the fake ID clipped onto his scrub shirt was empty. "Sam Winchester," he said quickly.

"Jessica Moore," she responded. "You can call me Jes though. Mind if I join you?"

Sam flashed her the smile he had seen his older brother use to charm women. "Not at all." He pulled out a chair for her before taking his own seat.

"So I saw you sitting over here all by yourself and couldn't help but wonder why a handsome man such as yourself wasn't having to fight women off with a stick," Jes said, surprising Sam with her blunt honesty.

"I, uh, I don't talk to a whole lot of girls, or people in general. I'm usually too busy studying," he admitted. "I'm trying to get into law school, so I want to start good habits now."

Jes offered a flirty smiled and nodded. "It's good to get out sometimes though. You get to meet some very _interesting _people."

Sam returned her smile. "I'll agree to that. Tonight for example; the company is excellent." He cautiously edged his fingertips toward hers and was delighted when Jes placed her hand on his forearm and laughed.

"You do seem to have good taste in new people to socialize with," she teased.

"Same to you," he shot back. Sam couldn't help but notice that she never moved her hand.

Hours passed easily as the two bantered back and forth. It was close to one in the morning when Sam finally realized that time was indeed still passing. At this point, Jes was nearly in his lap and their faces were mere inches apart, foreheads resting against one another.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Sam murmured. He'd never felt this kind of connection with anyone before- he'd never had the chance- and he didn't want to let it go.

Jes smiled faintly. "I'd like that very much," she whispered back.

Sam grinned and snuck a quick kiss before he pulled away and Jes pretended to look scandalized. "Sir, we just met! I'd appreciate you not being so forward!"

The shaggy haired man looked sheepish. "I apologize. Would you like me to walk you home to make up for it?"

"It's a good start," she said mischievously.

"Then let's go," he chuckled and offered his arm, which Jes gladly accepted.

Sam couldn't help but admire Jes' shapely form as she unlocked her apartment door. She had the perfect figure that most women only dreamed of, and Sam, being a healthy teenager couldn't help but stare, especially since it was emphasized in all the right places by the form-fitting nurses costume.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" she asked, peering at Sam over her shoulder through half-lidded eyes. The entrancing color had darkened since they left the bar and they rendered him unable to refuse, so he nodded mutely and followed Jes into her home.

He gave the living room a subtle once-over out of habit and found nothing that would suggest that this woman was out of the ordinary. Jes walked toward the kitchen and Sam followed. He leaned against the doorway and observed her movements as she padded easily around the small kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee. Once it was brewing, she turned to face Sam, a flirty smile plastered across her face. She swayed toward him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Would you like to see the rest of the apartment?" she purred, her lips barely ghosting against Sam's.

Sam didn't respond, choosing to lower his head and press his lips to the side of Jes' neck in a chaste, close-mouthed kiss. "That may be a good idea," he murmured.

Jes reluctantly pulled herself out of Sam's strong arms in favor of grasping his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"Most of these are closets," she said quickly. "The bathroom is the last door on the right, and this," she paused by the last door on the left "is my bedroom." The door clicked open and Sam was greeted by the sight of a full sized bed with a TV opposite it. He stopped in the doorway, nerves suddenly halting his footsteps, only to be soothed when Jes tiptoed and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Growing bold, he starting pushing forward until Jes' knees hit the bed and they tumbled down. Sam caught his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. Jes was essentially caged in by all four of him limbs, but she didn't seem to mind in the slightest when she leaned up to kiss him again, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging slightly.

Sam growled at her and nosed her chin up so he could attack her neck with open-mouthed kisses. He stopped over the corner of her jaw when she mewled at him. Chills broke out over his skin at the sound and he continued to molest the skin there until he was certain a mark would be there in the morning.

"You know," she gasped "we should probably get to know each other a bit better before we go too far."

"I'm from Lawrence, Kansas," Sam muttered into her neck. "I have an older brother named Dean, and my father's name is John. My mom passed away when I was a baby."

"I'm from Jackson, Mississippi and I'm the only child of my mother, but my father has more kids than I care to know about," Jes responded, still slightly breathless. In an attempt to regain some control of the situation, she untangled her hands from Sam's shaggy hair and pushed against his warm chest.

Before she could blink, Sam was kneeling above her, giving her ample room to escape if she wanted. The sudden change left Jes reeling for a moment and she blinked at the man looking suddenly nervous above her.

"I can go if you want," he offered sincerely.

Jes blinked again and smiled at him. "I wasn't trying to get you to leave, I just needed you up for a moment so I could do this." Without hesitation, she flipped them over and planted herself firmly in his lap with one knee on either side of his hips.

Their new position afforded Jes ample opportunity to feel the bulge beginning to form in the front of Sam's pants. She rotated her hips carefully and studied his face as she did so. He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a deep breath through his nose. His eyes flashed mischievously and he bucked his hips up into her center which caused Jes to squirm in his lap.

Determined not to lose her upper hand, Jes ran her hands down Sam's chest and slid them under his shirt, feeling his toned abs under her fingertips. She slid her hands back up, pulling the scrub shirt from his costume with. Sam took the hint and allowed her to pull the shirt off of him, leaving him bare from the waist up.

Jes pushed Sam onto his back and explored the newly bared skin with her hands and mouth, laving her tongue over his nipples. Sam shivered at the foreign sensation and chills broke out across his skin. He watched curiously as Jes continued her exploration of his body. Her movements kept bringing her closer and closer to the waistband of his pants and Sam felt his member swell more at the thought of her wrapping her lips around him.

When Jes did reach his pants, she teased her tongue around, just barely dipping below the hemline. Sam stifled a groan of frustration but allowed Jes to explore at her own pace, not wanting to attempt to force her into more than she was willing to give.

Without warning, the blonde sat up quickly, pulling Sam upright with her. She guided his hands to the bottom of her own shirt and Sam gladly pulled it over her head, leaving her in a plain black bra which he hastily unclasped. The moment her voluminous breasts were free, Sam ducked down to suck the right one into his mouth while tweaking the left nipple with his hand.

Jes allowed her head to fall back while Sam played with her sensitive body. She gasped in surprise when he flipped them over roughly, pinning her wrists above her head with one large hand. His left hand migrated down her body to her skirt. He wasted no time pushing it and her skimpy panties down her slender legs.

"Not fair," she gasped. "Why am I naked while you've still got pants on?"

"Because," he growled seductively "I'm on top."

Any protest Jes could've made was cut off when Sam slid his fingers through her slick folds, replaced with a quiet whimper of need.

"Is this okay?" he murmured into her neck as he carefully pressed his index finger inside her to the first knuckle. In response, Jes bucked her hips into his hand. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

Jes struggled to free her hands, desperate to touch her lover. "Sam," she said breathily. "Sam I want to touch you."

Ever eager to please, and also not wanting to make Jes uncomfortable, Sam released her wrists and allowed her to shove his pants over his hips. He kicked them off when they reached his knees, leaving him in his black briefs and the underwear clearly outlined his obvious arousal. Jes rubbed it softly and Sam's hand between her thighs stuttered for a moment before he added another finger and crooked them just so.

"Sam!" Jes cried when he found her spot. She felt the laughter vibrate through his chest, leading her to retaliate with a hand shoved into his too-tight underwear. It was her turn to laugh when his laughter dissolved into a groan at the feeling of her tiny hand gripping his now throbbing cock.

"Jes," he growled. He nipped lightly at her skin and, encouraged by the sound she made, bit a little harder, pulling a high-pitched keen from her lips. He swallowed the sound with a kiss and their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Growing impatient, Sam raised up on his haunches and pulled his briefs off. His cock sprang free and Jes was on him in an instant. She gripped the base tightly and flicked her tongue over the tip, lapping at the pre-come gathered there. Sam shivered and forced himself to stay still while Jes ran her tongue up and down his shaft. It took all of his self-control not to buck forward when she wrapped her lips around the tip and teased the slit with the tip of her tongue. Slowly, she took more of him in her mouth until the heavy weight of him caused her to gag slightly. She hollowed out her cheeks and started bobbing up and down on him, her tongue still working. Her right hand was rubbing what she couldn't get into her mouth while her left hand fondled his sac.

With the last of his coherency, Sam pulled Jes off of him. "I want this to last," he murmured.

Jes smiled coyly at him. "About to lose it already?" she teased.

"Only after you," he rumbled playfully before he kissed her roughly, pushing her onto her back again. She parted her legs easily and allowed him to settle between her thighs.

Sam didn't immediately press inside her. He wanted to take his time and enjoy this. He'd never had time for more than a quick fumble before, so this was exhilarating. He pressed his lips to Jes' in a slow languid kiss that was more appropriate for lovemaking than the one night stand he was currently engaged in, but he didn't care. Sam was never one to make a woman feel cheap or used, so he always made certain that she was enjoying herself at least as much as he was, which was why he had once again slipped two fingers into the woman beneath him and had his thumb massaging her clit.

Jes was enjoying the feeling of Sam's broad form covering her tiny one. They were pressed flush together from lips to toes. The sudden change in pace had startled her, but Jes decided to enjoy that this wasn't going to be a quick thing. Sam obviously cared enough about her to slow down and make sure that she was more than ready to take his not-so-small member with minimal discomfort. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, crooking them just so on every drag out. It wasn't long until Jes felt herself nearing the edge.

"Sam," she whispered, pressing herself into his touch. "I'm close."

The shaggy-haired man added a third finger to the mix and picked up the pace.

The added stimulation was all Jes needed to tumble over the edge into bliss. She felt more than heard Sam murmuring to her, coaxing her through her orgasm. When she finally came down from her high, Sam had withdrawn his fingers and was still whispering nothings into her neck. She could feel his cock against her leg, still hard and heavy.

She carded her fingers through his hair and pressed her hips up into his, grinding against his length. Sam shuddered over top of her and stopped his string of shushed nothings.

"You ready to go, big boy?" she asked, her voice still heavy with ecstasy.

"Condom?" he replied, pulling away from her neck to look into her lust-clouded eyes.

Jes wriggled away and reached into the bottom drawer of her nightstand to retrieve a box of condoms. "No latex allergy, right?" she asked as she tossed him the foil packet.

Sam shook his head and rolled the condom onto his length. Jes settled back against the pillows and Sam resumed his position over her. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Jes rolled her eyes. "Would I have brought you over if I wasn't?"

"Doesn't hurt to check," he chuckled.

Without further ado, Sam carefully guided himself to her slit and pressed the head in. He watched Jes wince slightly so he paused. "Do you want to flip over?" he asked. "So you can be in control?"

Jes paused for a moment and then nodded her head, so Sam pulled out and they arranged themselves so that she was hovering over the tip of his condom covered cock. She lowered herself and Sam had to control the desire to push up into her tight heat as it slowly enveloped him. Once she was fully seated on him, Jes only paused for clutch of heartbeats before she began to ride him.

It wasn't long before both Sam and Jes were releasing groans and he had sat up so he could kiss her ardently. Without warning, Sam flipped the two of them over so that he was once more on top. He chuckled at Jes' startled noise and soon she joined him. They both stopped laughing when Sam rolled his hips, creating delicious friction. He began to pump in and out of her, quickly gaining momentum until he was pounding into her ruthlessly.

"Sam!" she cried. "God yes, Sam! Don't stop!"

"Didn't plan on it," he growled. "God Jes, you're so tight and wet. You feel so good around me."

Jes was bucking her hips up, meeting Sam thrust for thrust and both were in near tears of pleasure. "It feels so good when you're inside me," she mewled. "You fill me up and stretch me out so much. Please don't ever stop."

Sam was trying desperately to stave off his release, not wanting the moment to come to an end. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to control himself, but he couldn't, not with the filthy things spilling from Jes' lips.

"If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to have to stop a lot sooner than both of us want," he hissed. "It turns me on so much and makes everything feel so much better."

Instead of ceasing, Jes upped the ante. "I love the way it feels when you force your big cock into my tight body. I could come from just this, you don't even need to touch my clit."

In retaliation, Sam reached down and did just that, eliciting a sharp cry from Jes. She wrapped one leg around his waist and forced him deeper inside her.

"Are you going to come again?" Sam purred. "Are you going to come around me?"

"God yes!" she wailed.

"No need to call me God," he teased. "Sam is fine."

Jes tried to laugh but it came out as a moan. Sam could feel her starting to clench around him so he rubbed her clit harder and faster, pulling more beautiful sounds from her lips.

"Sam!" Jes half-screamed as she finished for the second time that night. The pulsation of her inner muscles around him pushed Sam over the edge and he came with Jes' name on his lips.

He shuddered over top of her as he struggled not to collapse and crush her. His resolve was lost when the leg that was still hooked around him pressed into his lower back. Sam's limbs gave out and his full weight dropped onto Jes. "Sorry," he mumbled, suddenly ready to fall asleep. Carefully, he pulled out of her and removed the condom. After checking to make sure it hadn't leaked, he tied it off and tossed it into the trashcan by the door.

Sam was suddenly uncertain what he should do next. He didn't know if Jes would want him to leave immediately or stay and cuddle. His concern was soothed when she crawled under the covers and held them up for him to join her. He curled up behind her, his 6'4" frame wrapping around her and making Jes feel safe and warm. The two fell into an easy sleep.

SPN

Sam woke up alone the next morning. He looked around through bleary eyes and was briefly confused as to his surroundings before he remembered the events of the night before. He closed his eyes again and smiled at the memory; last night would most certainly make his top ten.

Deciding that he needed to get out of bed and head home, Sam stood up. He looked around and found his black briefs by the foot of the bed, along with his pants. His shirt however was nowhere to be found. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he cautiously padded out of Jes' bedroom and down the hall. He found his shirt in the kitchen. Jess was wearing it while she poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked up when she heard him enter the room.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning," Sam responded automatically. "I think you've stolen my shirt."

Jes shrugged nonchalantly. "Oops." She smiled at him mischievously. "What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Sam grinned, all awkwardness evaporating. "Are you going to make me steal it back?"

"I can't _make _you do anything."

Sam's grin grew and he pinned Jes to the counter with his hips. "You're not leaving me many options, are you?"

"Maybe that was the point!" Jes reached up and kissed him.

Suddenly Sam recoiled. "What are we doing?" he asked. "I haven't done this one-night stand thing before, but I know this isn't normal."

Jes' face flushed. "I, uh, I don't know. Honestly, a friend of mine has been telling me about you for weeks. When he said you were at the party last night, I knew I had to meet you, but I never expected it to go like this. I'm glad it did though. Last night was great."

"I agree." Sam paused. "So what now? Do we say 'it was fun' and go our separate ways?"

"I'd rather not go our separate ways," Jes admitted. "Even before the sex, I was really enjoying spending time with you."

"I was too," he said softly. "Maybe we could stop the sex and see where it goes?"

Jes smiled softly, relief plain to see on her face. "I'd like that, but with one suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Sex stops tomorrow."

Sam had Jes pinned against the counter again in a heartbeat. "I can agree to that."

**Well there you go. This is dedicated to my friend Jesica, also known as "One S Jes." I am corrupting her by introducing her to the wonderful world of smutty fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
